Omni-King
"Omni-king is the highest ranks of all Unverise or Parallel World that Omni-King rule through peace and harmony to show them who is the boss and thier leaders like an Emperor. It can be he or she as the Omni-King or Omni-Queen or Omni-Emperor that it make all species very afraid except those who are loyal to them from their humble wise cause" -Raziel wrote down in her quote. Omni-King is an Emperor of the Unverise that's all Unverise like an iron fist with thier divide power to control all living species to make them afraid that shiver down in fear. Omni-King can rule any planet from thier authorities like a government to do whatever they want like witness battle across different planet like toys they'd enjoy the most or controlling manifestation from thier fun. Except they didn't like the most of: Battle against different Unverise is now very illegal right, except one Omni-King who made a illegal by none other than Omni-King Zeno who breaking the rule for making a Tournemant of Power with illegal action. There is another Omni-King called Infinate King, the Surpume Highest Rank and Elderest and oldest of all relaem and only two of them are Infinate King are Da'at and Nazareth are the only one the true Infinate Kings. Infinate King is Omni-King but beyond Omni and Alpha and Omega that Infinate is the master rank and Surpume ranks of them all. The rule of the Omni-King was hence down by Da'at by one rule, all Omni-King must stay thier own unverise, own Unverise and no others and never make any Tournemant without permission from the Infinte of course of them name Zeno have decide to make a toruement with his own world and yet none of them didn't know that Son Goku/Da'at have agreed to use it in remote incarnation secret without anyone notice. The other Omni-King got thier world to look after in different Unverise that none of them refuse to use it except Zeno no less. The Omni-King and Infinte King are the powerful being of them all and it can destroy, rebuild, remove or even extiect from anything they choose and yet all Omni-King got their own Angels, own God of Destructions and one single Harmony God from each realm to control thier own Unverise without making sure that none won't involve except one of the Lucifer before the beginning step of The Chaos Wars and use the God of Destruction and the Angels are now Puppets and Followers. Many Omni-King are keep an eyes on many species from thier bird-eye ability and watching the God of Destructions silliness from thier own foolish knowing thier mentor and the Harmony are going to keep an eyes on them and keeping an eyes on the Angels was order by the Omni-Kings hoping any mistake will be replaced except the Angel by Da'at order and his wisdom words as well. List of Omni-Kings: Infinite Omni-King * Da'at * Nazareth Omni-Kings * Goku/Da'at * Michael * Metatron * Olorun * Brahma * Gabriel * Zeus * Odin * Juno * Amun-Ra/Ra * Izanagi * Zeno * Poseidon * Uriel Omni-King Candidates * Raphael * Raziel * Thor * Hercules * Shido Itsuka/Nazareth * Gabriella * Inti Former Omni-Kings * Lucifer * Levaithon * Viracocha Category:Events Category:Gods Category:Omni-King Category:Protagonists Category:Characters